


Kaim the Rhino Demon

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: What if Wamu become a Devilman?





	Kaim the Rhino Demon

"Wamu, what are you going!?!?!"  Babo asked as Wamu look at his fellow gang member, then he answered, "I don't know, going somewhere but I will be back so don't worry." Hie and Gabi look at each other and at Babo then Wamu.

"Okay then.." Gabi spoke. Wamu left his gang for a bit then it spotted them.

Akira and Ryo?

* * *

Wamu watch in horror, it started when he heard strange noises from a basement, the gang rapper leader had decide to investigate the sound but to his horror, it was Akira, or what appears to be Akira tearing and killling...demons! With Ryo whose nose is now bloody and broken underneath a badly wrecked table.

Then a splatter of blood and piece of organ hit Wamu's face very hard similar how someone took an eel and slap it across the face with it. It felt gross to him, blood and organs are more grosser than an eel.  
Snapping out of his trance, Wamu ran out the basement from his massacre and out of the building, out of breath and shaking in horror. Fearing if those demons heard or see him, Wamu ran faster and faster until he stopped by a bar.

Sanctuary at last!

The gang leader had quickly ran in, fear and confusion rushed in his veins and leaving as relief replacing the horror he saw from the basement earlier.

Wamu sat on the ground, his hat was tilted sideways and sweat dripping down forehead and brow but he fixed it and put it backwards like the gangster rapper leader he was. In his mind, "Was those things demons? If they are, maybe I will tried to warn everybody about it and they will do something about it." Wamu calm himself down, maybe a drink will help, he stood up and walk to the bar when suddenly a man burst in, covered in gore with a piece of an intestine over his shoulder just like a twisted scarf, with eyes widens in horror as he begin to yell out, "DEMONS! THEY'RE REAL! YOU'LL ALL GOING TO SUFFER!" Wamu cringed at the yelling then the man ran outside of the bar. Wamu then followed the man, "The hell are-" then he froze when the man reveal his hands who appear a lot more longer than a man's hand with his finger sharp as knives with the bones now exposed from the meat, then the man turned to Wamu and let out a shriek, not human or animal. Then Wamu felt a painful feeling in his body. Falling to the ground, horrific images plagued his mind. Torture, Rape, Mutilation and other horrible things Wamu had never saw in his life. Then Wamu was changing, his clothes ripping and tearing by the seams as his height grew, fingers and toes fusing together as his face was changing painfully.

He was changing, he's an demon now. No, a Devilman.

A bolt of lighting struck the forming demon, stunning it when the demon was stabbed in the chest by a black horn that is protruding from a shoulder of a massive armored tusk-less rhino, it crashed into trees and bushes before it thrown the demon down, which is now dead from blood loss.

Then the rhino begin to shift and begin to change until it is now the size of a male human, brown hair was growing as the blade from his shoulder sank back into the flesh, fingers and toes forming then it gasp like a baby born, broken free of it amniotic sack, then he hit the ground, exhausted.

* * *

  
Then Wamu woke up, head burning, he was bloody and his clothes are gone! "THE HELL!" he yelled out, "What?" a voice whisper, "You manage to control me like that guy who controlled Amon." but Wamu ask, "The hell are you!" then voice whisper, "Oh, My name is Kaim..."


End file.
